Time Travel (USUK)
by mavisisntdead
Summary: England and America travel back in time in England's time line to a point where England and Scotland argue over Scotland's freedom. England is hesitant due to America seeing how he went against his brothers wishes and is afraid to see what he thinks. Fluff, just cute fluff.


**A/N: **Hello! This is another hetalia story from me (Yes it again includes Scotland, woopie, but I'm wokring on a one shot and others which move away from the UK, unless you want more)  
**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Hetalia. If I did it would be even more gay than it already is  
**Ship: **USUK (not canon)  
**Characters: **America, England, Scotland  
**Summary: **England and America travel back in time in England's time line to a point where England and Scotland argue over Scotland's freedom. England is hesitant due to America seeing how he went against his brothers wishes and is afraid to see what he thinks.  
**Type: **One-shot

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was a damp day in London. America had just arrived in the city. He was meeting England. He had been waiting for this trip since he planned it with england _"OI ARTHUR!"_  
_"What do you want Al, it's five in the morning here?"_  
_"Can I come over some time soon"_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"Like at your house"_  
_"Why?"_  
_"Why not?" _  
_"Fine I-"_  
_"Yes!"_  
_"But it can't be for another two weeks"_  
_"Why?"_  
_"I'm having important guests here and i don't need you to screw things up!"  
_He had been counting down. His main reason was that he wanted to find something out when he was there. For a while now, when ever he talks to England his heart seems to skip a beat and it makes him happy, happier than when he talks to other people. He believes England may of cast a spell on him.

Outside of the airport he found his English friend there waiting on him. He wore his work clothes as he had been busy all day. "Oi Arthur!" America called on him waving his hand in the air drawing all eyes onto him. England turned to see the big American idiot in his bright clothes.  
"Hello Al" He sighed as America stopped to greet him.  
"This will be great fun! I have a list!" America suddenly told England his plans.  
"Excuse me?" England was confused.  
"A list of things I want to do which I haven't done yet" America laughed. The one at the very bottom of that list was _'why does the tea loving idiot make my heart skip a beat'_ since it was his main goal he thought by the time he had finished the list he would be able to understand it all. "Like go and see the Doctor who thing"  
"In Cardiff" America nodded excitedly. England wasn't sure about all of this. How come for the first time in his life America was organised? He even wrote a list!?  
"How far away is that?" America began to think. England sighed and replied  
"It is in Wales"  
"ANOTHER COUNTRY!?" America yelled drawing more attention to the two.  
"Yes, it's about two hours and 40 something minutes. I'm not sure I rarely visit my brothers place" England sighed thinking on it.  
"Wait only two hours to get into another country?" He thought on it. He could drive for hours and he would be in the same state.  
"I don't know if you noticed but Britain is very small!" England snapped at him "Now get in the taxi" England ordered America into the black city car. America nodded and lifted his suit case into the boot. he then joined England in the car and headed off to England's city house. It was going to be a long stay.

"Thank didn't take long, has it already been two hours?" America said following England into his house. It was quite big for a town house (City house same thing). England didn't always stay in his mansion out in the countryside. When he was working he stayed in the city so it was easier that way.  
"No you git, I need to get my things and a car" England snapped at him again. America nodded putting his case by the door. England had recently moved again. He needed some where a bit more spacious and closer to the queen so he can be at her beck and call. The last time America visited England he stayed in a apartment closer to the centre of the city. So basically whilst England got ready America was able to explore. "Don't touch things, I'm going for a shower" England yelled at him going up the stairs. America didn't hear him, too busy playing with the television.  
"Huh?" He replied to England but he was up stairs already. "Oh well, lets have fun"

Rooms, rooms, more rooms, closets, oh and more rooms. America was bored. "It's big but boring." He then came to the last two doors. One which looked like it would be a big room, hence England's bed room, the other looked more like a storage room. "I wonder" he put his hand on the handle of the storage room and opened it up. There was a light switch to the right of him. Switching on the light revealed old keep safes. Things which were important to England. On the floor was a pirate hat. "I wonder if England still wants to be a pirate?" America laughed at the thought of pirate England seeing the England today. He spotted a crown in the corner and lifted it. "Who's is this?" He thought putting it on his head pretending to be a king. He then found something he wasn't expecting. It was a box which looked different from the rest. It was so dusty. It was as if it wasn't opened since whatever was placed inside it was put there. "Lets see then" He tried to force it open. That didn't work. He turned to find a large sword and smiled. He picked it up and turned back to the box. Slamming down on the lock of the box it broke open. America's curiosity grew more. He hurriedly took off the broken lid to reveal what was inside. "W-What" america stammered back. There was one thing inside the box. It was a book. A home made book. One with really old paper. America carefully got back up and went back over to the box. He lifted it up and read it. _'America's amazing tale of England the angel' _It was by him. He had wrote it when he was younger. When he was with England. He then noticed something else. What it was binded with. It was binded with America's old red ribbon. He opened it up and saw his old drawings. _'I, the amazing hero america, was one day visited by a angel' _there was a drawing of the young America and a flying England. _'He told me that he was going to help me be a hero' _America continued to read it _'It had one condition. I had to stay with him'_ America began to tear up remembering it. _'"of course" I laughed at the angel.'_ "i can't" America put it back to save himself from crying anymore.

His bladder then hit him. He suddenly really needed to pee, weird. His memory then remembered England's room was across the hall, probably with a bathroom. Bingo, he ran across the hall and into England's room where he stopped, nearly tripping. England was there in only his boxers. He had forgotten England was away to get ready. "Eh, America!" England turned around surprised. America began to come back to reality and his heart sped up. A pink colour quickly spread across his face making him hot  
"S-Sorry Arthur" He stuttered covering his eyes. England's cheeks were a tint of pink as well.  
"G-Give me a moment you git!" He grabbed his shirt and pants and pulled them on. "there" he signaled America that he was dressed. America removed his hands to reveal England in jeans and a shirt. England was still buttoning up his shirt. There was a pair of shoes on the ground and his big jacket was lying on the bed. America awkwardly stood there as England put on his shoes. Once done England left his room first, America following him. However when they got out England noticed the storage room was open. He had a look in and picked up his pirate hat which was on the floor.  
"Arr" America made fun of him  
"If I was still the same person I was back then you wouldn't even be speaking to me right now" America waited for a further explination "'cause you'd be dead" England cackled closing the door. America was scared, something new.

Outside America was waiting for England to bring his car around. He was busy playing on his phone. "Dammit!" he wasn't winning the game he had downloaded. "Stupid thing" He shoved it in his pocket looking away. "May-maybe if I try one more time..." He took it out again and started it again.  
"What the devil are you doing?" England asked America pulling up in front of him.  
"It's this stupid-"  
"Not important, get in the car" England commanded him. America sighed heavily shoving the phone back in his pocket and putting his bags in the back. He then sat next to England who was going to be driving.  
"You people are weird" America said getting in the car "Driving on the wrong side of the road"  
"We drive on the right side now shut up" America smirked at his comment and corrected him  
"No, we drive on the right" England scowled and yelled  
"SHUT UP YOU GIT!"

Finally, they were inside the doctor who exhibition centre. Of course England loved it but he had been many times. America was freaking out at everything. He had two guilty pleasures: Dr Who and Sherlock. Oh and lets not forget all those English classics, yet he didn't admit to them. He saw daleks, cyber men, the silence, and so on and so forth. It then came to the thing he was most excited about: the Tardis. "Can we go inside it? Can we can we?!" America squealed.  
"Sure but it doesn't-" Too late America was already inside. England followed him to come to something he wasn't expecting. "W-where are we?"

Some how it was a door into... a castle? it looked old, really old and it was night. "IT WORKED!" America yelled.  
"Shh you git!" England took him to what looked like a stall. "We need to dress down"  
"The Tardis is equipped with a war-" It had gone, the doors had gone. "W-What?!" America screamed. England spun him around shoving clothes in his hand  
"I found these now get dressed" America stared at him like he was a alien from doctor who. "Who knows where we are but from looking at the way this place is set up...we are very far back in history" England began to take his shirt off, America blushed as he wasn't expecting that.  
"R-Right" America began to get changed as well.

The sun shone over the top of the castle. It blinded America and England. "Hide that" He pointed at America's phone. America nodded and shoved in it his trousers. "Oh and speak differently"  
"Why?"  
"Because Americans weren't around in this time"  
"How aboot a scootish acoont" America did a terrible Scottish accent. England sighed, at least it wasn't American. There was suddenly clattering coming from behind them. "Whoot woos thoot?" America questioned. BAM! The doors and windows all opened at once with people piling out of them, all dressed like America and England. "Whoot?" America looked around them, finding himself surrounded by many many people. He turned to England who looked confused as he was. He leaned over and whispered "Where are we?" England turned to him and answered  
"Lets find out"

America followed England to a stall where a woman was sorting out some fruit to sell. "How can a help?" She was Scottish.  
"I was-"  
"Where ore weo" America interrupted England.  
"You're- where are yae from?" She questioned the American.  
"Scootland"  
"Ah right then, probably the high lands, am I right?" She asked America nodded not sure. "Well you should ken no?" England laughed light, to say no, not at all. "Your in Lord Alistair's home"  
"REALLY?!" England screamed. They had traveled this far back and they came to his bloody brothers house, no wonder it felt so familiar.  
"Where are you from?"  
"England..." England wasn't sure how she would reply.  
"Ah another dirty English bloke!" She shouted drawing attention to them. "Well just so you ken, you and your kind ain't gettin' our hame! Mr Scotland may be related to that so called blonde wayne but there is no way in hell he will give up his home" The woman spat in his face. "A Scots man and a English man side by side, it ain't right" America stared at England. He looked guilty of something. He wanted to know why.

"MOVE A SIDE!" The front gates opened. In flooded men on horses holding English flags. In the centre was a man on the horse who looked familiar. The horses stopped in front of England and America. The front knight coughed loud drawing everyone's attention. "LISTEN! I HAVE BROUGHT SIR ENGLAND HERE TO SPEAK WITH MR SCOTLAND" America then came into eye contact with the familiar face.  
"E-England" Slipped from his mouth. A younger, even skinnier, version of England sat in the middle. He wore smart brown gartered trousers, a green outer tunic and a golden band around his blonde hair. In human form he looked only 12. England jumped down from his horse and walked over to the fruit stall. HE looked the woman in the eye and picked up a apple. He bit into the juicy fruit. It was out of date. He threw the remains on the floor and spat at her.  
"I heard something on my way in here" He looked at her. "It sounded like it came from a woman" He leaned on the stall "Who is the English man here?" She pointed, shaking, at England who still stood next to America. The younger England looked at him. "Are you English?" He asked.  
"Noo actoooly I'm scoootish" America said making some of the knights laugh at him "I amooo" They laughed again.  
"Yes I am sir" England spoke to himself. Was there any rule in talking to himself, and could his younger self tell he was a country.  
"What is your business here?"  
"We were just here to show that the Scottish and English can get along, isn't that right...Hamish" England looked at America.  
"Ooof cooourse Arthooor"  
"Arthur?" Asked the young England. "Not a common name, usually by someone who is in a high power as people are afraid to name their child...Arthur" England began to remember things, things he didn't want to remember.  
"W-Well my parents were admirers of yours my lord" England bowed "Please if you do not want to call me by your name, call me Cressington" He made up  
"Of course Cressington I-"  
"OI BRITHER!"

A tall man with long ginger hair and a long ginger half cut beard stood at the top of the market, the entrance to the castle. He wore a chain mail tunic and grey trousers. He carried a large sword with him, he had been training again. He looked about 22. It was Scotland. "Ah just the man I meant to speak with" The young England said turning to his brother. It then hit England what was going to happen. He didn't want America to see this.  
"We need to go" He whispered to America. America never heard him though. He was too busy staring at the two. "America!-"  
"Whet dae ya think your daeing ere?!" Scotland bellowed. England smirked  
"Isn't it obvious? Haven't you heard? You Scotland have no king, mine wishes for your land" Scotland tutted and spat at his brother  
"Your best to leave here now and never come back!" England began to laugh like a maniac.  
"Oh no brother, I told you when I left I was going to get stronger, look at me." He spun showing himself off "I have defeated brother Wales already why not add you to my collection?" He asked laughing.  
"You have no time for another war, you are at war with that annoying France" Scotland yelled at him  
"Oh brother this shan't be a war" He looked back at the woman at the stall "It shall be a massacre" The woman fainted making America run to her side.  
"Listen you I-" England's attention suddenly turned to the woman who had fell through America's hands. The adult England looked at him. He was glowing.  
"E-England" America stuttered.  
"We don't have long" England turned back to his brother.  
"My people will never-"  
"Blah blah blah, I do not have time for this" The young England jumped back on to his horse "Knights" He called upon them "CHARGE" It was too late. America and Scotland had vanished. They saw no more.

It was back in the doctor who exhibition. England was frozen with America staring at him. "You-" America stared at England.  
"It is a time I-I don't talk about" England wanted to cry. The world freedom always had reminded him of America, always. He had forgotten the pain he put his own brother through. "I- My king...kings were unforgivable back then" He looked back at America with tears in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, you weren't around" He laughed slightly. America dropped his hands and went over to England. He hugged the short country. England stood still, arms at side, tears not moving.  
"It is okay, I may not understand but it is okay" America told him. England looked up into his eyes. For a second they both felt it, a spark. Something could happen. Something like a ki-  
"Shut up you git" England pushed him off of him. He went red instantly. America laughed at England.  
"You like on of Spain's tomatoes" He laughed again, annoying England.  
"Shut up!" He laughed at him realising what it was which made his heart skip. It was definitely England. The fact that he loved him.

_The fact that his time travel let him love England even more._


End file.
